Fantastic Four Vol 1 342
** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** Flashback Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** **** Chuck's Auto-Repair **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Present Day:' * The Fantastic Four think they are back home on their native Earth-616 however as revealed they are actually on Earth-9061. * Johnny is presently upset because he has fallen in love with Nebula after she took possession of his mind in until her apparent destruction in . 'Flashback' * The events of this story and others after it occur between pages 6 & 7 of . These are: ** The flashback in in this issue comes first. ** The Thing has a brief cameo in ** Ben later battles Mayhem in . ** Ben and Johnny battle the Exile in the basement of the Four Freedoms Plaza in - . * Some facts about the period of time this story had taken place: ** Ben was the leader of the Fantastic Four after Reed and Sue decided to take a leave of absence to spend more time with their son Franklin in . Ben was put in charge and Reed and Sue eventually left in , they eventually returned in . ** During this period, Ben was mutated further (along with Ms. Marvel) after being exposed to more cosmic rays in . Ben was reverted back to his human form in and will remain human until the events of . ** Sharon has a more lizard-like appearance in the flashback instead of her rock-like appearance in the present day. The lizard like form was how Sharon first appeared when she was mutated by Cosmic Rays in . She eventually evolved into the rock-like form circa . This was not unlike what happened to the Thing between - . explained that Ben continued to mutate after his initial transformation. ** Crystal is depicted as a member of the Fantastic Four, she rejoined the team circa but was force to return to her fellow Inhumans in . * The woman claiming to be Alicia Masters in this story is actually the Skrull spy named Lyja, as revealed in . Lyja has been posing as Alicia since . * Johnny's recounting of how Tommy Hanson immolated himself is a reference to . * The suicidal teens of Floral Ridge High named their hideout the "Baxter Building", named after the Fantastic Four's original headquarters which they resided in from until it was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . * The Seekers appear here between where they battled Iron Man and Spider-Woman and when they ally themselves with the Secret Empire. * Rusty Collins appears here between and . * Rusty's tale about burning a woman and his rescue by X-Factor occurred in . Rusty has been secretly training with that group since. * Spider-Man mentions how after his first defeat at the hand of Doctor Octopus he considered giving up costumed heroics until he listened to a speech that Johnny was giving to his high school which was an inspiration to him. This is a reference to . Continuity Errors * In Johnny's flashback about Tommy Hansen, it depicts Johnny watching over Tommy with Reed. This is an artists error as Johnny was actually witnessing Tommy at home alongside the Beyonder. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}